candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 288
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 67 | previous = 287 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 289 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 40,000 | moves = 55 }} Difficulty *The isolation of spaces at the bottom of the board along with five layered icing proves difficult to get rid of and creates an awkward board. Try to find options to make striped candies to try to chip away at the 5-layer icing. *The second, third, and fourth ingredients get dropped at moves 45, 35, and 25 respectively. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points,4 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Set off the striped candies at the bottom as soon as possible. *Create horizontal striped candies or striped + colour bomb combinations to clear the icing and locked candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to drop the ingredients. *The ingredient is worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 35,000 points for two stars and an additional 50,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 640 points per move35,000 points / 55 moves = 636.36 points per move for two stars and an additional 920 points per move50,000 points / 55 moves = 909.09 points per move for three stars. *The upper icing are not to hard to clear with five colours. *The lower icing force the creation, in most cases, special candy combinations to clear them. All these can result in plenty of points being earned. *Most runs of passing the level will result in a huge number of moves left for sugar crush. Trivia *This is one of the four five-colour levels with 55 moves. The other levels are level 512, 747 and 755. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Glitch *The difficulty used to be split into very hard on the web version, and Somewhat easy on phone. The reason is that 5 striped candy activated at the same time only remove one layer of icing on web version, while the same situation would have removed all 5 layers of icing on phone versions. Should any candy below the icing gets destroyed however, the uncovered striped candies nearby will slide down. This negates the above advantage the mobile device has. This has been fixed when Jiggly Gym is released for some. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 288 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 288 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Candy Clouds (Episode 20) levels Category:Levels with 55 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Very hard levels Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Hexagon levels